


Recovery

by Darth_Darling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Referenced Eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: After everything that happened in Zegnautus Keep, the boys finally let everything that happened sink in. Ignis is glad to have Prompto back, but something is very obviously not okay.Something happened, and he wants to know what.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non-Consent is not shown explicitly, but is discussed in conversation after the fact.

Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto sat silently around the campfire.

Noctis was gone, trapped inside the crystal for Six knows how long, and none of them were taking it well. They had lost their King, their friend, and for Gladio, something so much more. They had played right into Ardyn’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto finally said, breaking the silence. “This is my fault. If I was stronger I could’ve escaped on my own and tried to take down Ardyn.”

“We both know that you would’ve only gotten yourself killed,” Ignis chastised. “And then we would be mourning two people, and not just one.” He heard Gladio take in a breath. “We’ll get him back, we just don’t know when.”

“That’s the part that scares me,” Gladio admitted. “We fell for his fucking trap.”

“But was it that?” Prompto asked. “I heard him… He told me lots of things… I think this had to happen. Noctis had to go into the crystal so that he could end the scourge.”

“If he had to do it to end the scourge, why would Ardyn want that?” Gladio growled. “It makes no fucking sense.” Ignis hear his chair clatter as he stood up quickly. “I need to clear my head.”

“Is that such a-“

“I can take care of myself!” Gladio snapped at Prompto before leaving. Ignis got up out of his seat and moved in the direction of where Prompto was. He reached out clumsily, touching his shoulder. To his surprise Prompto jerked away from the touch. Ignis jerked his hand back to himself.

Prompto never shied away like that before.

“Iggy, shit, sorry,” Prompto apologized. “I just… A lot of stuff happened. I’m a little touch sensitive still.”

“What did he do to you?” Ignis asked softly. “I was so worried the entire time. Of him, for you, of the fact that when we found you, you might not be alive still…”

“I’m okay!” Prompto cried out. He heard Prompto get up as well and felt him move close. His hands framed his face gently, trying to reassure him. “I’m here, for better or for worse.”

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked. “You’re back with us, its all I could ever want for you.”

“But the truth…” Prompto began to pull away, but Ignis reached up and grasped his wrists, holding him in place. “I’m an MT, I don’t even know how much of me is real, and what isn’t. What if I get hacked or something? Ardyn forcing me to hurt you, any of you… I can’t get the thought out of my head. I’m a monster Iggy, a machine, and we all know it.”

“That’s not true!” Ignis denied. “You’re not a monster. I don’t care what he says you are, nothing I feel for you has changed.” He slid his hands down Prompto’s arms and up again, stopping once they reached his cheeks. Ignis leaned in to kiss him, only for Prompto to shove him back.

“NO!” Prompto wailed. “You can’t! Not yet!”

“Prompto…” Ignis started. “I know that you don’t owe… But you’re scaring me. Did he…? What did he force you to do something?

“I…” Prompto started, his voice cracking. “He didn’t force me to do anything exactly.” He got quiet.

“Do you want to go into the tent?” Ignis asked. “I would like to hold you, if you would allow me.”

“Yeah, let’s go into the tent, but I don’t want you to touch me, not until I finish,” Prompto explained.

“You don’t have to tell me now,” Ignis sighed. “I don’t want to force you to tell me, but…”

“You want to know, yeah?” Ignis nodded. “Let’s go in the tent.” Prompto approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, his touch feeling quite clinical, and helped lead him into the tent. They each settled down on the blankets and sleeping bags.

“So a lot of stuff happened,” Prompto started. “I was in like this MT warehouse, and I met Aranea, found I was an MT, met my dad… DNA… source, Verstael Besithia. He was a total fucking creep. I hope I don’t look like him when I grow up. Aranea and I took down some giant robots, and it was awesome. I thought I was about to leave and find you guys, but Ardyn caught me instead.”

“Were you strung up in that… device the entire time?” Ignis asked.

“No,” Prompto responded. “That wasn’t until the end, when he knew you guys were coming. Give me a moment, I just need to…” He took a few deep breaths. “So most of the time I was locked in a little room. He’d come by every now and then. He wouldn’t give me any food and there wasn’t a toilet either. He’d give me water sometimes though. He was all like ‘Your kind don’t need food’ and ‘given your past, you’d think you would be used to it’.” His voice started to shake. “How did he know? How would he know that I used to…? But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst was the day when you guys came.

“That’s when he strung me up, I couldn’t move at all,” Ignis could hear him sniffling now. “He knew Iggy. He knew about us. He kept talking about you, and kept saying stuff about how you’re all broken, and then things likes how even you wouldn’t want me after you knew the truth, about where I’m from. He then wanted me to make sure I knew ‘where my place was’.”

“Prompto…” Ignis called out softly, darting a hand out to grab one of his. Prompto did not push him away, instead taking his hand and squeezing it in death grip.

“He started kissing me, and I hated it so much,” He sobbed. “I tried to jerk my head away, but he held me in place. And then he kissed my neck… in the spot that you like to. I don’t know how he knew but he _knew_. And then his hands… he… He _touched_ me Iggy.” Ignis couldn’t stop his own tears from falling now, his bit his lip as to not make a sound. “I feel so disgusting, that he touched me there. And he wouldn’t stop, not until he made me,” his voice cracked. “Finish. He then just cleaned it up and tucked me back in my pants. He was then like, ‘maybe you aren’t a Magitek after all if you could feel that. Either way, remember now that you were built to serve.’ You guys came an hour later.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ignis apologized shakily. “If only we could get there sooner. If only I hadn’t been so useless-“

“Its not your fault,” Prompto cut him off weakly. “Its no one’s fault. Ardyn is a creepy bastard. We shouldn’t be mad at anyone except him.”

“I agree,” Ignis nodded, wiping his tears. “Is it okay if I touch you now? Are you okay with that?”

“Are you okay with touching me?” Prompto shot back. “After what he did, would you want to touch something so _tainted_ as-“

“I want to hold you no matter what he did!” Ignis barked. “You aren’t ‘tainted’. Your light is so bright that his darkness could never dream of ruining it. So please,” he begged. “Let me-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish before Prompto rolled forward, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ torso and tackling him to the ground, pressing his face into his chest.

“I love you,” Prompto murmured into the shirt. Ignis rested a hand in Prompto’s hair. It was oily, and felt grimy, but he could help but to stroke it, the gesture mindless.

“I love you too,” Ignis echoed back. “Don’t leave again. I don’t think I could take it if I lost you again.”

“I’ll try not to,” Prompto chuckled lightly. “We have to stay together now, yeah? I don’t know what’s going to happen next, but we have to stay together, okay?”

“Of course,” Ignis nodded.

They didn’t talk again after that. Prompto eventually fell asleep and Ignis rearranged them so that they were no longer laying across all the sleeping bags. Eventually, after an hour or so since Prompto passed out, Gladio finally came back.

“Is he okay?” Gladio asked softly, settling down on his own sleeping bag.

“No, he isn’t,” Ignis admitted woefully. “Things that Ardyn did… Its going to take a while for him to get over it, if ever. He wanted to _hurt_ him, and he did.”

“Shit,” Gladio sighed. “That guy was always a fucking creep. You think Noctis will be okay over there? Ardyn can’t get to him in the crystal, can he?”

“No, he should be fine,” Ignis deliberated. “He shouldn’t be able to interfere.”

“If you say so,” he grunted back. He could hear Gladio shift, as though he couldn’t get comfortable.

“We are here to talk, if you need us,” Ignis reminded. “This isn’t easy for any of us, but for you especially…”

“I’m not okay with it, with any of this,” Gladio sighed. “But I knew this was coming. Worry about Prompto for now, okay? I don’t know what happened, and I don’t think I want to know. We can’t do anything about Noctis, but Prompto is here now, and we can help him.”

“Thank you Gladio,” Ignis smiled in his direction. He just made a noise in response. Just when Ignis thought he was going to be the only one awake again, Prompto rolled over and nestled in close to him. He was about to write it off as his night cuddling when Prompto’s head moved up towards him and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

And just as quickly as he came, he rolled back over and away.

Nothing about any of this was okay, but it will be, eventually. Time does heal all wounds.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, but that's all I could write on this. I feel so guilty, poor Prompto. Welp, back to pretending there is no war!  
> If anyone has prompt ideas hmu on tumblr, url darth-darling.


End file.
